


On Your Super Date

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is in love with calum and calum loves him too, but michael doesnt know how to confess so he asks luke how to do it</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Super Date

**Author's Note:**

> Title from how i met your mother, first fic on a03, got the idea from 3am thoughts

Michael is hopeless, he really is. Like what are you even supposed to say to someone you've been in love with since year 9? Not to mention that that person is a boy and is also his best friend! Like how do you drop a bomb that big to someone you've known for ten almost eleven years? It sure isn't easy. He's tried to do it the past two weeks but he always chickens out and just says "Hey! Wanna play Fifa?" every single damn time. So he seeks help on his friend that recently just put a stop to a similar problem. But for Luke it's easy, he and Ashton hadn't known each other since they were in the 3rd grade! They only when the band just started so it's not like they been by each others side before they were prepubescent teenage boys. Michael has it hard. No pun intended. But maybe, just maybe Luke will help him find a way out.

He knocks on Luke's door three times before he was greeted a shirtless Luke with sleepy eyes and an annoyed look. "What d'ya Michael?" He says while rubbing his eyes and yawning, Michael wouldn't be surprised by this, it is 3 o'clock in the morning, "I need you to help me think of a way to tell Calum about my feelings." Luke knew about Michael’s feeling after he saw him talking to himself about how ' _he can do this and Calum won't be mad, he will like me back_ ' and with that it ended with Michael pouring his heart out to Luke and him doing the same to Michael which lead to him and Michael thinking how they _'fell in love the wrong person'_ and ' _they will never like us back'_ which also lead to them eating a huge tub of ice cream and then they had chick flick marathon. 

"Tomorrow Michael, I'm tired, let me sleep." and with that the door slammed shut and Michael is left there thinking about how tomorrow is actually today and Luke is a huge ass idiot.

-=+=-

Tomorrow actually came by quickly,  of course Michael only had to wait 4 hours until it was 'actually' tomorrow according to Luke _'it's not tomorrow until the sun rises Michael_ ' even though the sun rises on 5 am. So here he is, sitting in a booth in front of Luke sipping his beer because he's in a place where he actually can drink. “So, Calum? Talk to me" Luke says while sipping his beer. "It's just, I really want to confess to him but i don't know how to do it" Michael says sheepishly, Luke just chuckled and said "That's it? You woke me up on 3 am just for advice?"Luke shakes his head,” Don’t be a dick, I didn't say shit when you were crying on my shoulder saying ' _Ashton will never like me'_ “Michael said with a mocking tone while Luke’s face suddenly turned to a shade of red, “Shut up Mikey!”He says while slapping Michael in the arm. “Okay, okay just stop hitting me, Now Calum? Help!” All Luke did was move from where he was sitting to Michaels side and he put his hand around Michaels shoulder, and then cleared his throat, “Okay I know what you should do” the Luke did this thing where he looked towards the sky like a dumbass then he did something Michael didn’t really expected when he came for advice, Luke started singing. “Michael, _you don’t have to take him, to Paris or Peru_ ” Is he fucking serious right now, “Oh my god stop Luke, if you start sing-“, “ _You just have to make him understand_ ” well at least the background doesn’t suddenly change like in the How I Met Your Mother episode, “ _What he means to you_ ” He looks at Michael expectedly like asking for permission, “Go ahead” Michael says.

“ _On your super date_ ” How he manage to know all of the lyrics and movement Ted did Michael didn’t know, “ _Troubles of the world will simply have to wait_ ,” it may have something to do with the fact that he is obsessed with that show, “ _For wonders and amazement served up on a silver plate, hurry up now don’t be late_ ” Well Luke looks like he’s really enjoying this, “ _Cause hand-in-hand you’ll find a land, where paradise awaits_ “ He’s really close to the ending “And the boom! Fireworks at the wherever we are skyline, you kiss him! _And that’s your super date_.” He look at Michael expectedly again, “That sounds gooey and romantic” Michael follows after getting that look,”Yeah” Luke says while trying to hold a grin, “I’m not saying strip club” Like hell he’s gonna say that in public, the singing was already embarrassing, “Okay, but you get my point right?”, “But in the super date episode, didn’t Barney ended up feeling guilty about robin and the super date failed to get him Amanda or what’s her name?” Michael says, “Her name is Anita and yes that did happen but, you don’t have an ex that you still like, so the chance of that happening is actually zero, now go get ready and ask Calum, I already have it all planned out” Then Luke shoos him away to get ready.

-=+=-

“Hey Calum?” Michael says while walking to his hotel room, “Yeah?” Calum says while not looking up from his Fifa game, “You’re playing Fifa without me? You dick!” Michael says while walking to him but he suddenly remember what Luke said before leaving the pub ‘ _and don’t you dare change the subject to play fifa!_ ’’ so he stops the game and cleared his throat, “What the fuck Michael? That was an open goal!” Calum says with an annoyed expression, but there’s no time for this so he says, “We are going out, go get ready cause you smell, and if you’re not ready when I come back you’re dead meat Cal!” and with that Michael gets out of the room to his own and he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding while going to get ready himself.

-=+=-

“Um- Michael?” Calum says while scratching the back of his head, “Where are we going?”  Well he looks uncomfortable, maybe this was a mistake, “Uh, Luke had reservations at a new restaurant but he and Ashton didn’t want to go so he gave me his reservations” Yeah, that’ll do for now, “Oh, okay” and then they started walking when suddenly a honk was heard, “Mr. Clifford? I was sent here by Mr. Hemmings, he told me you and Mr. Hood needed a ride to the restaurant.” And right in front of him and Calum was a black limousine and a driver, “Uh, yeah sure, C’mon Cal let’s get in” as if it wasn’t suspicious enough, Luke decided to fucking rent a limousine? Like what is wrong with the kids head? Michael told him to be subtle and this is what he does? Are you fucking for real? “Michael, what’s with the limo?” Well done, now he looks more uncomfortable, this night just turned 180 degrees, “Maybe Luke ordered a limo for him and Ashton but they can’t cancel it so here it is?” Great, now Calum will think they are just here because Luke and Ashton was too lazy to go and Michael didn’t planned any of this, well he didn’t but that’s not the point. Can this car ride just stop already, Michael can’t handle anymore awkwardness.

“We are here boys” Finally, it was really awkward in there, so he gets out and waited for Calum and then went to the front desk and said “Reservations in the name of Luke Hemmings?” the front desk lady scanned the book under her, “I’m sorry but, Mr. Hemmings canceled his reservations this morning, can I have your name so then you can wait until there’s a table for two open?” she says with this fake smile and Michael just groans “How many more table?” He ask maybe it’s just two or three so he can wait, “There is eleven tables currently left but your name is in the bottom of the waiting list” there she goes again with that fake ass smile “How long is the waiting list” This is just not his night, “You are number 102, so will you wait or?” Michael just huffs his breath and said no politely and left to Calum, “Apparently, our friend canceled his reservations and forgot to tell us, let’s just go back to the hotel” But Calum had this look on his face “About that, I sorta made the driver pick us up later because I thought we’ll be here for a while” Well shit, it is really not his night, “what time did you tell him to pick us up?” Because it’s 7 pm at the moment, Calum hold up nine fingers which means they have to wait to hours for their ride back to the hotel, “Huh, okay let’s just get some,” Michael says while scanning the area “Tacos!” he said when spotting a taco truck and grabbed Calum’s hand while running towards it.

“I’ll have a medium one with some coke and he’ll have the same” Michael ordered for them and then walked to the side walk where Calum was currently sitting, “So, this date was an absolute disaster” The words went out of his mouth before he even got to filter his thoughts, “Date?” Calum asks with furrowed eyebrows, well shit, time to come clean, “Yeah, I sorta wanted to-“but he was cut off by the chef of the truck saying “order for Michael Clifford” oh thank god, please Calum just forget about this, and he went to the truck to get their food, and then ran back to give Calum his food, and they did something they’ve never done, they ate in silence. But after they were done, they went to a beach nearby and then they went to the docks, and sat down waiting for the driver to come in another hour, “So, this is a date huh?” Calum suddenly asks breaking the silence, “Yeah, I sorta like you and then this happen and then” but he was caught off by a mouth on his, he didn’t want it to stop but Calum did, “I sorta like you too, you dork.” But Michael held an uncomfortable look and he quickly ran to the trash can and they threw up all of the taco they had before, Calum ran after him and started rubbing his back, “Yeah this date is an absolute disaster” Calum tried to joke but Michael just threw up some more and said “I think I got food poisoning from that crusty ass taco”.

“Yeah, I can see that, let’s just go back to the hotel, the driver’s waiting.” Calum tries to pick Michael up but Michael refused and said “Wait, what about the fireworks?” Calum just chuckled and said, “Let’s just look at the fireworks another time” and then he pick Michael up and slung his arm over his shoulder. And walked back to the restaurant where the driver was indeed waiting.

Maybe the date didn’t end up so well, but at least Calum for the rest of the night just cuddled Michael while taking care of his food poisoning, and maybe just maybe, the date actually went perfectly fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it! Follow me on tumblr Narryingstoran, and on wattpad tictactoelou


End file.
